


Unraveling

by Rhaps



Series: Soul Searching [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, Cecil is Inhuman, Introspective Cecil, M/M, Probably is. Maybe., Spoilers up to Best Of? Kind of.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaps/pseuds/Rhaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re starting to realize it, aren’t you?” The voice was a whisper against his subconscious.</p><p>“The unraveling of all things isn’t the end.” There was laughter. At least, it felt like laughter, but there was no sound.</p><p>[Very introspective, drabble-like, Cecil without actually having Cecil but sort of having Cecil who is probably not human but it's hard to really tell. ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unraveling

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a random piece of random drabble that yelled itself at my conscious brain while I was in the shower today. Of course, I had actually ideas for an actual Night Vale fanfic to actually get back into writing fanfiction. Did any of those yell at my conscious brain? No. Of course not.

 

“ _You’re starting to realize it, aren’t you?_ ” The voice was a whisper against his subconscious.

 

“ _The unraveling of all things isn’t the end._ ” There was laughter. At least, it felt like laughter, but there was no sound.

“ _No, the end happened a long time ago. The unraveling is just the last few pieces of the cosmos floating away._ ”

 

There was silence, and the silence was worse than the voice.

 

“ _He isn’t real, Cecil._ ”

 

The voice was worse than the silence.

 

“ _He was never real, Cecil._ ”

 

Pause.

The voice was definitely worse than the silence.

 

“ _He may have existed once, once upon a different time. Once upon a different place in a different world where there was no Night Vale._ ”

 

“ _Or maybe he didn’t. The world did end in 1983, do you know how old he is, Cecil?_ ”

 

Pause.

 

“ _Do you know how old you are, Cecil?_ ”

 

There was another lapse of silence, longer than the first.

 

It went on.

 

Then slowly hums of the weather broke in on all edges. Right, the weather. The weather was playing. Then slowly, it wasn’t.

 

Dead air.

 

 _Dead_ air.

 

“ _Wake up, Cecil._ ” No, that wasn’t right. “ _Go back to sleep, Cecil. Go back to your deluded fantasy strung together by tiny pieces of starlight, meekly trying to keep out the void._ ”

 

“ _Night Vale is waiting,_ Cecil.”

 

“ _Carlos is waiting,_ Cecil.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm RhapsodicRealities on Tumblr, on the off chance anyone actually wanted to poke at it. Also, thank you for viewing. You're in this fandom (I would assume) so obviously you're awesome and deserve to have a super day.


End file.
